


Blurred Lines

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Dean, Amnesiac Sam, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: "There's something missing, I just know it."
   Sam Wesson's entire life has been erased. He can't remember anything from before three weeks ago. Sam Wesson's entire life is nothing but missing pieces and blurred lines. Dean Smith's entire life is nothing but stories, and false memories. While Sam searches for his past, Dean searches for his real memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural was written by Eric Kripke.

 

          Sam stared at the empty motel room, coffee in hand. Black, one package of sugar, and ice in the cup, just like he likes it. It had only been a week since he quit his job at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc, but he still misses Dean. He had tried to convince him to join him in hunting ghosts, but Dean didn’t seem to be very fond of the idea.

          So here Sam was, hunting ghosts by himself in Fox Lake Rd in Orrville, Ohio. He had even set up his own website on ghosthuntersanonymous.org in hopes that he could become an official ghost hunter. Today was his first case since setting up his website.

          He opened his laptop as he went to reread the email that had brought him here.

          _“_ _Dear Mr. Wesson, I was browsing around different websites when I came across your website. Out of all the hunters I came across, you seemed the most approachable. As such I am sending you the details of what I believe to be a Poltergeist in my home._

_Strange activity:_

_When I woke up this morning I had some unexplained scratches on my arm. I don't own any animals with claws so this was already strange. Also, my son said that he could hear screaming from his room._

_Also, the room was very cold, and our lights suddenly just shut off._

_If you can help please come to 9499 Fox Lake Rd, Orrville, OH 44667, USA._

_Regards,_

_Sally Mae Jensen”._

Sam clicked reply as he began typing, fingers rapidly tapping the keyboard.

          _“Hello Ms. Jensen, thank you for bringing this to my attention. What you’ve described to me does indeed sound like a Poltergeist. I have just arrived to the motel in the area and I will be driving to your address to take care of the spirit for you. Until I can get there please salt the doors and windows._

_Regards,_

_Sam Wesson”_.

          Once he replied to the email, Sam put his luggage in the car, paying for the room as he started driving. He thought of Dean as he drove, wishing that he was sitting alongside him in the car. Dean opposed the idea of becoming a hunter, saying that “ _You don’t wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance!”,_ so Sam decided to pursue hunting on his own.

          He didn’t know why this was so important to him, hell he really didn’t know that much about himself, so much of his life is a blur such as: who were his parents? Does he have any family? What school did he go to? Was it a home school, a private school, a charter school, a magnet school, an independent school, a boarding school, a parochial school, a proprietary school, or an online school?

          What was his childhood like? What was his tweenhood like? What were his teenage years like? Did he own any pets, toys, books, games?

Sam didn’t understand why so much of his life is a blur, or why he was having these weird dreams.

          Did he get into an accident, or does he have some sort of brain damage? It can’t be normal that a huge chunk of his life is missing from his memory. _I wonder if Dean remembers his childhood? He certainly seems to remember his family, as he’s mentioned them to me a time or two._

 _Still, why can’t I remember any of these things? It’s like I just fell from the sky one day._ Sam wondered, parking his car in the Jensen’s yard. Once he unbuckled the seatbelt, he turned off the engine as he grabbed the gun full of rock salt from the trunk of the car.

          He wasn’t very fond of the idea of using a gun, but when he joined the class to learn to shoot the gun, a long forgotten memory came back to him with each shot. Sam was a natural with the gun, which was odd considering that he couldn’t remember ever having used one in the first place. Sam slowly walked up to the door, hiding the gun as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes a young blonde woman in her thirties walked out, welcoming Sam in the house as she shut the door.

          “Thank you for coming so quickly.” The woman smiled.

          “It’s no problem. Thank you for having me. Now, what can you tell me about the spirit?” Sam asked, sitting on the couch as she began to explain.

          “Well like I said in the email, I woke up this morning with scratches on my arm.” She started to explain.

          “And you don’t own any pets?” Sam asked.

          “No sir I don’t.” She answered.

          “What else can you tell me?” Sam asked.

                   “My son told me that he heard screaming in his room. If it wasn’t for these scratches I would have thought that he was just having a nightmare, but then the room suddenly got cold and to top it all off, the electricity suddenly just shut off.” The woman explained.

          “I know what the problem is. Can you and your son go somewhere for say… four hours or so?” Sam asked.

          “Yes we can do that. Our phone number is listed on the fridge for the baby sitter if you want to call us when you’re done.” The woman told him as she went to fetch her son. Once she got her son she took off in her car, and Sam got to work.

          Sam walked through the house until he felt something grab his arm. He tried to reach for his gun, but when the spirit saw the gun in his hand, it shoved him against the wall, his head smacking against the window. Groaning in pain, Sam slowly crawled on the floor, fingers reaching for the gun as the spirit hurled itself against the windows, a blood curdling scream escaping its lips.

          Sam eventually got his hands on the gun as he fired six rounds at the Poltergeist, taking a picture of its face before it disappeared into another room. Once the spirit disappeared, he quickly put the picture into a search engine, hoping to find the name of the spirit so he could salt and burn the bones.

          Seven results later he found the name Edward Kennedy, and that’s when he drove to the local cemetery, salt and matches in his pocket as he slowly stepped on the grounds, pulling up the hood of his hoodie in order to hide his face. He walked through three sections of graves before he found the right one, and that’s when he slowly started digging.

          Eventually he heard the thunk of the coffin, and that’s when he forced the lid open to reveal the bones. After pouring the salt on the bones, he lit the matches in his pocket, throwing them inside the coffin as the skeleton burned. Once it was done burning, Sam closed the lid and covered it back with dirt as he returned to his car.

          Once he was in the car, he drove away from the cemetery, returning to the house as he returned the key to the flower pot. He walked inside the house, gun in hand just in case as he made sure that that did the job. After thirty minutes of finding nothing else in the house, he started dialing Sally’s number, hoping that she would pick up. After several minutes of ringing she finally picked up, much to Sam’s relief.

          “Hello?” She asked, concern in her voice.

          “Hello Ms. Jensen?” Sam asked, hoping to calm her down a little.

          “Oh Mr. Wesson! I’m so happy to hear your voice. Is everything okay?” She smiled.

          “Yeah, everything’s fine. Your house is safe now.” Sam reassured her.

          “Thank you very much! Can you wait for me? I have to repay you somehow.” She told him.

          “Oh that’s not necessary.” Sam tried to tell her.

          “ _Nonsense_! You can’t expect me to let you do this for free dearie, that wouldn’t be right!” She protested.

          “Well alright. Stay safe Ms. Jensen.” Sam instructed as the line went dead. Something didn’t feel right about charging people for this, but Sam still couldn’t explain _why_ it felt wrong. Sam sat down on the couch as he waited for them to return, fingers brushing against the phone as he waited for her to return.

          She walked inside the house with her son after an hour, setting some groceries on the table as she grabbed her wallet.

          “Ma’im, I wouldn’t feel right charging you for your services I—“ Sam tried to protest.

          “I will hear nothing of the sort! You did my son and I a huge favor, and you deserve to be paid for your work dear.” She protested, handing him forty dollars in cash. Sam reluctantly added the money to his wallet as he returned to his car, checking his emails for the next location. He continued to drive until he was startled by his phone ringing.

Once it was safe to stop, Sam pulled over as he answered the phone.

          “Hey Sam—what are you doing in Ohio?” Dean’s voice spoke on the phone.

          “Dean? I’m so glad to hear from you!” Sam exclaimed.

          “So I’ve been thinking about this whole hunting thing.” Dean started to say.

          “And?” Sam asked.

          “And I’d love to work with you, if that’s okay with you.” Dean informed. Sam almost pinched himself when he heard him say that.

          “Of _course_ I want to work with you! I am the one that suggested it, remember?” Sam chuckled.

          “Great! I’m looking forward to it!” Dean exclaimed.

          “Alright well listen, I’m going to get a motel for the night, and I’ll see about plane tickets back to Kansas. Sound good?” Sam asked.

          “Sounds good. You stay safe out there, no dying allowed!” Dean told him.

          “Bye Dean.” Sam chuckled, hanging up the phone as he drove back to the motel. After paying for another night, he walked into the room, getting out his laptop as he bought the plane tickets. Once he secured the plane tickets, he packed everything up as he went to sleep, excitement plaguing his thoughts as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          The flight from Ohio to Kansas took two hours, and when Sam finally landed he grabbed his phone, fingers tapping the buttons as he carefully dialed Dean’s number, fingers shaking from excitement.

His heart was beating rapidly as he waited for Dean to pick up.

          “Samster!” Dean exclaimed, trying out a new nickname. Sam had protested his use of Sammy, so he was going to find one that he liked.

          “Did you just call me Samster?” Sam asked.

          “Don’t like that one either huh?” Dean asked.

          “Well most people answer the phone with hello.” Sam teased.

          “Did you just land? Do you need a ride?” Dean asked.

          “Yeah, I had to send the rental back today.” Sam answered simply.

          “Okay, stay there, I’ll come get you.” Dean told him.

          “Thanks, bye Dean.” Sam smiled, hanging up the phone as he sat down in the lobby, gripping his suitcase as he waited for Dean. He sat there for twenty minutes before he was met by Harry Spengler.

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Harry Spengler, a member of the ghost facers sitting next to him in an airport. When the ghost facers had posted the video to their website, they had noticed something very odd: the Winchesters had disappeared. No one had heard from them in three weeks, which Harry would never admit worried him a bit.

          “Hey Sam, you had me worried. Where the hell have you been?” Harry asked. Sam looked at Harry for a bit, confused on how they had met. Had they met before he started working for Sandover? And who were these “Winchester douche-nozzles” the Ghost facers referred to in their videos?

          “How did you know my name?” Sam asked with confusion. He doesn’t remember having ever met the Ghost facers, so how did this Harry kid know his name?

          “Uh we only met when you and your brother interfered with us being able to capture real live Ghost Footage.” Harry scoffed. _Of course he forgets how much trouble he and his brother caused us, they are the Winchester Douche-nozzles after all._

          “You must have me confused, I don’t have a brother.” Sam informed.

          “Cut it out Sam, this isn’t funny.” Harry warned.

          “Look, I’m sorry but I don’t remember _you_ , or this _brother_ that you think I supposedly have.” Sam told him. _Calm down, there’s no need to get angry, the guy was simply mistaken._ He told himself, trying not to yell at the poor guy. He’s probably worried about whoever this person is that he mistook Sam for, and yelling at the poor guy isn’t helping.

          “My mistake. I’ll get out of your hair then.” Harry apologized as he started to walk to another part of the lobby.

          “Wait, you don’t have to leave. I’d like the company actually, I’m waiting for my ride to get here.” Sam told him, hoping he’d take the hint.

          “Okay, if you want.” Harry muttered, sitting on the seat next to him.

          “So what brings you here anyway? Did you get any good footage?” Sam asked.

          “So it turns out that lots of people died in this airport in strange circumstances. One was electrocuted, one was suicide, one was a stabbing, one was a drowning, and no one can figure out what’s causing it.” Harry explained.

          “And you’re sure it wasn’t a spirit?” Sam asked. It was strange talking to someone about this, especially since he’s been doing this on his own for two weeks before he got his first official case.

          “Well that’s the thing, I don’t know _what_ it is.” Harry admitted.

          “So you said that I was missing?” Sam inquired.

          “Yeah, you disappeared three weeks ago and we haven’t heard from you since.” Harry told him.

          “Can I ask how we met? I don’t remember anything but what happened these three weeks.” Sam asked. _Finally, someone that can tell me about my past. I’m going to have to go to a neurologist the next time I get a chance._

“Wait you don’t remember anything? How does that feel?” Harry asked.

          “Like there’s a hole in my life. It’s hard not knowing if the life you have when awake is your life, or if the dreams that I’ve been having is my life.” Sam explained.

          “Well I can tell you about how you met us at least, if it’s any consolation. Anyway, we were filming the first episode of what was supposed to be our tv show, but then you and Dean show up. Truth be told you kind of saved our asses that night. We had no training what so ever when it came to hunting real ghosts that night. We’d all be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Harry told him.

          “Huh.” Sam muttered, hearing the name Dean.

          “What?” Harry asked.

          “I know a Dean, but as far as I know he isn’t my brother. Of course, having no memory how would I know anyway?” Sam told him. Sam’s phone beeped indicating that Dean had arrived at the airport, so he grabbed his luggage and slowly stood up.

          “Sorry my ride’s here.” Sam told the stranger as he started to walk away. Harry looked up at Sam for a while as he started to walk away. When the Winchesters disappeared he never thought that he would miss them as much as he did, but somehow, not having them in his life made him kind of lonely.

          “Wait! I know you don’t remember me, but can’t we stay in touch? I’d hate to think you were dead…again.” Harry called.

          “I guess, but it sounds like we didn’t get along before I lost my memory.” Sam told him as he programmed his phone number in Harry’s phone. Once his number was in Harry’s phone Sam walked to the outside of the airport to see Dean waiting for him with his car.

          “Well you gonna stand there or get in?” He joked.

          “Oh yeah because I’d _love_ to stay in the airport all night!” Sam teased as he put his luggage in the back of the car. Once his luggage was secure he got in the passenger seat as Dean got in the driver’s seat, them both buckling up before Dean started driving.

          When Dean started driving Sam’s head started pounding as another memory flashed in his mind.

_Sam was in a dorm room. He was sleeping peacefully until blood dripped on his forehead. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a woman on the ceiling. He jumped back in the bed in fear, and when the ceiling caught on fire he screamed._

          Sam jumped back in fear, clawing at the seat belt. Why wasn’t Dean trying to get away from the fire? Didn’t he see that woman on fire?

          “Sam, Sam! Hey, relax! You’re okay!” Dean called, trying to get him to calm down. He had pulled over when Sam started clawing at the seat belt. When it was obvious that Sam wasn’t going to calm down any time soon, Dean gently grabbed his hand as he put it over his chest.

          “Feel that? You’re here, with me. You’re _safe_ Sam.” Dean told him, making sure to speak calmly to Sam. When Sam felt Dean’s heartbeat the memory faded in his mind and he finally grounded himself in reality.

          “Are you okay now?” Dean asked, concern in his voice.

          “Yeah, just tired.” Sam yawned, sliding back in the seat as he fell asleep. Dean returned to the driver’s seat and decided to let Sam stay the night at his house instead of dropping him off alone at his own address.

Once he parked his car he crawled over to Sam, shaking him awake.

          “Sam wake up. We’re here.” He called, waiting for him to open his eyes. Sam took a few minutes to wake up, which Dean found a little worrying.

          “Sam?” He asked with concern. Finally, Sam woke up and they both got out of the car.

          “This isn’t my house.” Sam noticed.

          “Well I…I figured you’d want to have a sleepover, you know like in those chick flicks.” Dean told him.

          “Okay Dean.” Sam yawned, taking his stuff inside Dean’s apartment.

Once they were inside Sam sat down on the couch.

          “I’m going to go out for some groceries. Do you want anything?” Dean asked.

          “I thought you were on some juice diet?” Sam asked.

          “Oh I stopped that crap a while ago. It wasn’t working for me.” Dean laughed.

          “Can you make a homemade burger?” Sam asked.

          “Make it? Yes? Have it taste good? That’s a good question.” Dean told him. Sam chuckled as Dean went out to get groceries.

Once Dean drove off, Sam looked through his contacts to see a Bobby Singer. Sam decided to call the man, hoping that he could tell him who he was. The line rang for a while before someone picked up.

          “Sam?” The voice on the other end asked.

          “Hey so I noticed your name in my phone, and I was hoping you could tell me how we met?” Sam asked.

          “This isn’t funny Sam.” Bobby told him.

          “I’m serious. Something happened to me, and I can’t remember anything from before three weeks ago.” Sam told him. When Bobby heard this he started to explain to Sam who he really was.

          “Well, first of all, your name is Sam Winchester. You have a brother named Dean Winchester, and you’re both Hunters of supernatural creatures. Your mother was Mary Winchester, and she died when you were a baby because of a demon. Your dad’s name was John Winchester, and he sacrificed himself so that Dean could live. I look after you boys in a way, kind of like your father did.” Bobby explained.

          “Can you describe Dean to me?” Sam asked.

          “Sure boy.” Bobby told him, describing Dean. Sam almost fainted when the description matched Dean Smith. _Wait so my entire life has been a lie? Sam Wesson isn’t my name? Is anything in my life true?_

          “Thanks Bobby. Bye now.” Sam smiled, hanging up the phone.

Bobby’s information wasn’t a lot, but it was still more information than what he has. _I wonder if Mary’s obituary was posted?_ Sam wondered as he got his laptop out of his luggage. After plugging in his laptop, he decided to call Dean.

          “Hey Dean?” Sam asked, waiting for him to answer.

          “Yeah?” Dean asked.

          “Can I use your wifi?” Sam asked.

          “Sure.” Dean told him, giving him the password.

          “Thanks Dean. Oh, by the way I have something to tell you when you get back.” Sam told him.

          “Okay. I’m getting in the car, talk to you when I get back.” Dean informed as the line went dead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

          Sam eventually came across Mary’s obituary so, he began to read it.

          “ _Mary Sandra Winchester (née Campbell) age 29, went to be with the Lord after a fire broke out in her home on November 2, 1983. Mary was born to Samuel and Deanna Cambell. Mary was married to John Winchester. She had two sons named Sam and Dean._

_Surviving family members are her loving sons, Sam and Dean Winchester._

_The family members are not having a funeral, as per Mary’s request._

_We will love you always Mary._ ” The obituary read. _So, my father’s name was John?  What was he like, I wonder?_

Sam was startled when Dean came in, and that’s when he helped him put the groceries on the table.

          “I’m so glad you’re back, I have so much to tell you!” Sam exclaimed, sitting back at his laptop. Dean sat next to him, chuckling at Sam’s excitement.

          “Well, spit it out already!” Dean told him.

          “So I was going through the contacts in my phone when I noticed a contact by the name of Bobby Singer. So I called him up and apparently he knows us.” Sam started to explain.

          “Okay and?” Dean asked, wanting him to continue.

          “So apparently, our names are actually Sam and Dean Winchester, and we’re brothers. So this isn’t the first time we’ve hunted ghosts. Oh, and we’re hunters of supernatural creatures. Our mother’s name is Mary Winchester, and she died when I was a baby. She was killed by a demon, and our dad, John Winchester raised us to be hunters. Now he sacrificed himself so you could live, and this Bobby guy has been looking out for us.” Sam explained.

          “Wow, that’s… I don’t know how to _begin_ to process that!” Dean exclaimed.

          “I know right? Maybe we should meet this Bobby guy. Maybe it’ll jog our memories you know?” Sam smiled.

          “Sam we don’t even know where this guy lives, how are we going to find him?” Dean asked.

          “By calling and asking for his address?” Sam added a silent _duh_ in his head.

          “Oh, right.” Dean chuckled as Sam called him.

          “Sam, hey! It’s good to hear from ya! How are you doing?” Bobby asked.

          “I was actually hoping that Dean and I could come over? Can you give us your address?” Sam pleaded.

          “Of course Sam, you and Dean are welcome here anytime.” Bobby told him, giving Sam the address.

          “Thanks Bobby we’re on our way.” Sam told him.

          “You two stay safe now.” Bobby told him as the line went dead.

          “Come on we’ll program the address in the car’s Gps.” Dean told him. Sam’s jaw dropped to the floor.

          “Your car has a _Gps_?” He asked, amazed at Dean’s expensive car.

          “Well, yeah. Yours doesn’t?” Dean asked.

          “Dude, my car is an Impala. It doesn’t even have a cd player in it, much less your fancy Gps.” Sam scoffed.

          “Wow, your grandfather give that to you?” Dean laughed.

          “No, I bought it myself, thank _you_. I couldn’t stand to see an awesome car be destroyed.” Sam informed.

          “I was joking.” Dean told him as they got in Dean’s car. Once Dean programmed Bobby’s address they drove off.

          “So what do you think about our actual lives, now that we know a little bit more about who we are?” Sam asked. Sam hated silence, so he started talking.

          “Well to tell you the truth Samster I’m pretty overwhelmed. I mean, hunters, demons? A mom? A dad?” Dean answered.

          “Okay can you just call me Sammy? Samster is the stupidest name I have ever heard!” Sam complained.

          “Sammy it is then.” Dean chuckled.

          “Can we listen to some music? It’s too quiet.” Sam complained.

          “Whine whine whine Sammy.” Dean teased as he turned on the radio. Sam sighed with relief when music played through the speakers. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, music and the voice of the Gps in the background as Dean continued to drive.

They arrived after thirty minutes, and Dean and Sam walked inside Bobby’s house.

          “I’m so happy to see you two.” Bobby smiled, pulling them in for a hug. After several minutes of awkward silence, he let them go as they sat on the couch.

          “What was John like?” Sam asked.

          “Well, when your MA died all he saw was evil. So somewhere along the line he stopped being your father and became your drill sergeant.

He was a bit of a coward actually.” Bobby sighed. He hated telling this to the boys. They didn’t remember their father, and he wished that he could tell them something different, but he knew that if they ever did regain their memories, they would be pissed at him for lying.

          “How so?” Dean asked.

          “Well, when Sam left for college, he got pissed, and he stopped talking to him, Also, He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him.” Bobby answered.

          “But he did give his life for Dean, so there’s some good in him.” Sam told him.

          “Wait, how did you?” Bobby’s voice trailed off.

          “I, uh, found Mary’s Obituary.” Sam admitted.

          “Oh.” Bobby muttered.

          “So apparently, Sam and I are brothers.” Dean finally spoke.

          “Jesus, your noggins are really scrambled huh?” Bobby inquired.

          “Yeah. I can’t remember anything but the past three weeks.” Sam admitted.

          “I’m learning that my entire life is fake, so scrambled is an understatement.” Dean told him.

          “You know I still have some old photo albums. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Bobby told them as he left the room. Once he left the room, Sam looked at Dean.

          “What do you think about this Bobby guy?” Sam asked.

          “I’m trying to keep an open mind. He seems nice, and he seems to know about our dad, but I’m not sure about him yet. For one, I don’t remember him.” Dean answered simply.

          “I feel ya. I mean yeah he looks after us, but I don’t remember him either.” Sam answered.

          “Well, maybe those photos will help.” Dean told him. Suddenly Bobby returned to the room, and he sat down with the photo albums.

One of the pictures had Dean holding a large fish. Bobby was wearing fishing gear, and Sam was drenched in water.

          “I took you fishing once. Dean had caught a fish, and decided to try to hold it. The fish started wriggling, and ended up splashing Sam.” Bobby remembered, pointing to the photo. The next photo had Sam and Dean playing baseball with Bobby.

          “I tried to teach you guys how to play baseball. You both hated it. You whined the entire time.” Bobby chuckled.

Sam turned to a picture that was rather disturbing. Dean sitting next to his dead body.

          “Am I _dead_ in that picture?” Sam asked.

          “Oh uh…about that. Well, you got stabbed, and Dean, well, Dean sold his soul to bring you back.” Bobby explained.

          “Wait, so I don’t have a soul?” Dean shrieked.

          “No, you do. You were saved from hell by an angel, believe it or not.” Bobby tried to reassure him.

          “Wait, so I went to _hell_?” Dean shouted.

          “Yes, but you got out boy!” Bobby sighed.

Before it got worse, Sam turned the page. Sam continued to look through the photos, Bobby explaining each one. The photos eventually ran out, much to Sam and Dean’s disappointment.

          “I wish I had more photos for you boys. It breaks my heart seeing you this way.” Bobby apologized.

          “Hey, don’t blame yourself. I’m sure we’ll remember, eventually.” Sam reassured him.

          “I know, but you don’t even remember me, and I wish that you did boy!” Bobby snapped. When Bobby started yelling, a memory flashed in Sam’s head, causing him to collapse from the pain.

          “Sam?” Dean shrieked, helping him up from the floor.

          “What happened?” Bobby asked, his face pale with worry.

          “I don’t know, he just collapsed!” Dean shouted. Sam’s eyes slowly closed as more flashes came to his head.

_“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Sam yelled. A man was lying in a hospital bed. Sam was angry for some reason._

_“What are you talking about?” The man asked._

_“That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!” Sam screamed._

_“I have a plan Sam.” The man tried to tell him._

_“That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!” Sam screamed._

_“Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean.” The man yelled._

_“How? How is revenge going to help him? You’re not thinking about anybody but yourself, it’s the same selfish obsession!” Sam shouted._

_“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened.” The man snapped._

_“It was possessing you, Dad. I would have killed you too.” Sam snapped, revealing the man to be John._

_“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.” John said coldly._

_“Go to hell.” Sam snapped._

_“I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong-“ The memory stopped there._

          “Damn it Sam, open your eyes!” Dean begged, slapping Sam’s face in an attempt to get him to wake up.

          “Alright, that’s it, I’m calling for an ambulance.” Bobby told him, grabbing the phone from the table as he dialed 9-1-1. After giving the paramedics his address Sam was rushed to the hospital.

          “Come on, let’s go to the hospital.” Bobby instructed as he and Dean got in his car. Once they were buckled Bobby drove off, rushing to the hospital. Once they were inside, Dean walked up to the front desk.

          “Hi, my brother was rushed in here via ambulance. His name is Sam We-Winchester. Can you tell me what room he’s in?” Dean asked, noticing his slip up before he said Wesson.

          “He’s in Icu. Go up three floors, then it’s the third door on your right.” She told him.

          “So I can see him?” Dean asked.

          “Yes, but I’m afraid it’s family only.” She apologized. Bobby sighed. Hospitals were blood only, so he couldn’t see Sam.

          “Will you call me if any, information comes up?” Bobby asked.

          “Of course, sir. Can you leave your phone number for us?” She asked. Bobby nodded as he wrote down his number and left it at the front desk. Not wanting to leave, he sat down in the lobby, waiting for information.

          Dean walked into Sam’s room to see him hooked up to hospital equipment. His heart monitor was the only sound in the room, which was crazy if you thought about it. Dean grabbed one of the books that had been left in the room, turning to a random page as he started reading.

          “ _I just want you to be normal Alex.” My mother growled. “You don’t get it do you? I have telekinesis, I will never be normal!” I screamed, throwing a knife against the wall._

_“You’re a monster! A monster! What did you do with my daughter?” Mom screamed. I laughed._

_“Your daughter was never here. She died when she was born, and I took her body. You exorcise me, she dies. Are you prepared for that, “mom”?”_ Dean reads, getting into the characters and voices. Just then, a doctor walked into the room.

          “Can I talk to you outside?” She asked.

          “I guess?” Dean mumbled, joining her in the hall.

          “Is he okay?” Dean asked, worry in his face.

          “We did some blood tests on your brother, and we don’t know what’s in his blood.” She explained.

          “What’s wrong with his blood?” Dean asked.

          “Well, it’s black for one thing. Now normally that means a low oxygen level, but Sam’s oxygen levels came out fine.” She told him.

          “You know he collapsed this morning. I mean he was pretty out of it.” Dean mentioned.

          “We’ll go run some more tests.” The doctor told him as they wheeled him in for more testing. Dean walked to the lobby to find Bobby there.

          “They didn’t let you in?” He asked.

          “No, the icu is family only.” Bobby told him.

          “Well, screw that! Wait here.” Dean snapped, going up to the front desk.

          “Excuse me, my uncle is sitting in the lobby, and he hasn’t seen Sam yet. I want Bobby Singer to have access to him, he’s the only family we have.” Dean lied.

          “I apologize, sir, we’ll fix it right away.” The woman told him, fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard.

          “Thank you.” Dean told her.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

          When Sam opened his eyes, he found himself standing outside his body. The only sound in the room was his heart monitor. Dean grabbed a book from the stand. It was a copy of the latest book in the _Black Chaos series: Powers and Anger._ Dean turned to a random page in the book.

          “No! Turn to the first page!” Sam shouted, but Dean couldn’t hear him.

          ““ _I just want you to be normal Alex.” My mother growled. “You don’t get it do you? I have telekinesis, I will never be normal!” I screamed, throwing a knife against the wall._

_“You’re a monster! A monster! What did you do with my daughter?” Mom screamed. I laughed._

_“Your daughter was never here. She died when she was born, and I took her body. You exorcise me, she dies. Are you prepared for that, “mom”?”_ Dean reads. Dean was really good at reading aloud. Sam was really getting into it. A doctor walked into the room, but she didn’t see Sam, just Dean and Sam’s body.

          “I’m right here! _Hello_?” Sam screamed, getting no result. “Can I talk to you outside?” She asked.

          “I guess?” Dean mumbled, joining her in the hall. When Dean left with the doctor, Sam slowly walked towards the door, his body completely phasing through. Sam screamed when he walked through the door, not understanding what was going on.

          “Is he okay?” Dean asked, worry in his face.

          “We did some blood tests on your brother, and we don’t know what’s in his blood.” She explained.

          “What’s wrong with his blood?” Dean asked.

          “Well, it’s black for one thing. Now normally that means a low oxygen level, but Sam’s oxygen levels came out fine.” She told him.

          “You know he collapsed this morning. I mean he was pretty out of it.” Dean mentioned. Sam just stood there for a while, listening. He needed to know what was wrong, and no one could see him, so there was no one to lie to him as the patient for his “health” or some lie they come up with to ease the patient.

          “We’ll go run some more tests.” The doctor told Dean, as they wheeled Sam’s body away for more tests. Dean walked away to the lobby, and that’s when Sam started walking. He walked past patients, doctors, and nurses, none of them seeing him as he walked through the hospital. Oddly enough, he wasn’t in a hospital gown, but clothes.

          Eventually he found the exit door, and he walked through the door, away from his body. Sam didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he wasn’t going to stay in the hospital, watching over his own body. He continued walking until he noticed the Ghostfacer’s van in the parking lot. Sam took the opportunity to walk through the van, getting in the back seat as he tried to buckle himself in. Sam sighed when the seat belt went through his body.

          “Well, crap.” He muttered, watching as the rest of the Ghostfacers got in the van. A strange device started warbling in the guy Sam recognized as Ed’s hand.

          “Whoa I’m getting a lot of Emf in here.” Ed exclaimed.

          “What? That’s impossible, it must be broken.” Harry scoffed, driving off. They continued to drive until they pulled up into a house. Sam walked out of the car, his body phasing through the doors as he walked outside.

          “Well, we’re home.” Harry informed.

          “I guess.” Ed sighed, walking inside with Harry. Sam joined them, phasing through every door, wall, and window.

          “Dude, I told you to _fix_ that thing! It’s warbling again!” Harry snapped.

          “I _did_ fix it!” Ed protested.

          “Well then where the hell is the _ghost_ huh?” Harry demanded.

          “Hey! Leave the guy alone!” Sam screamed, punching the glass figure on the table. Sam was shocked when it did break.

          “Holy crap!” Ed gasped.

          “What was that?” Harry shrieked.

          “I actually did that? Holy crap!” Sam gasped.

          “I’m a dick.” Harry muttered.

          “Show yourself, you dick!” Ed yelled.

          “I don’t know how.” Sam sighed, sitting on their couch. He wondered what they would say right now, if they could see him? Sam was apparently a spirit right now. _Wait am I dead? Is that what this is?_ Sam thought.

          “Hey, maybe it’s scared you know? Maybe it doesn’t know how.” Harry told Ed, trying to calm him down.

          “What the hell kind of spirit doesn’t know how to achieve corporeal form? Lame.” Ed laughed.

          “Yeah, great. Laugh at my condition. Thank you.” Sam scoffed.

          “Hey, I wonder if it knows how to write?” Harry asked.

          “It’s worth a shot anyway.” Ed muttered, grabbing the notebook and pen as he began writing.

          “What’s your name?” Ed asked. Sam walked over towards the seat on the table, sitting down as he looked at the notebook. He grabbed the pen, amazed that he could actually hold it.

          “ _Sam. Sam Winchester.”_ He wrote.

          “No!” Ed gasped.

          “What? What did it say?” Harry asked.

          “It’s one of the Winchesters.” Ed informed.

          “What? No! Which one!” Harry shrieked.

          “It’s Sam.” Ed told him.

          “What? But I just talked him not even two days ago!” Harry shrieked.

          “Wait you what?” Ed shrieked.

          “Yeah, I found him in an airport and get this. He doesn’t remember anything from before three weeks ago, you know when they disappeared?” Harry told him.

          “Man that must be hell for him.” Ed sighed.

          “Hey, I can _hear_ you, you know.” Sam tried to protest.

          “But you can’t hear me, so I’m talking to no one.” Sam sighed.

          “Sam? Are you still there?” Harry asked. Sam grabbed the pencil again.

          “Yes.” He answered simply.

          “Damn man, your death is our fault.” Ed sighed.

          “How can it possibly be your fault?” Sam asked.

          “Because, when you took off, we wished you dead, and now you’re a frickin ghost!” Ed shrieked.

          “We were just so angry Sam. It’s our fault.” Harry was sobbing at this point. Sam punched the table in anger, knowing that if he tried to touch him, he’d just fall through his body. What Sam didn’t expect, was for it to send the table flying.

          Ed and Harry screamed when Sam caused the table to fly across the room.

          “What the hell was _that_?” Ed shrieked.

          “I don’t know. What if he’s turning into a Poltergeist?” Harry suggested.

          “Maybe we should talk to him?” Ed suggested.

          “But, how though? We can’t even see him!” Harry asked.

          “But he can see and hear us.” Ed reminded him.

          “Didn’t we have an old music box around here?” Harry remembered.

          “Oh yeah. Let’s see if that thing still works.” Ed smiled, fetching the Music Box from a drawer. After cranking the wheel, Ed opened the music box and placed it on the table after Harry helped pick it back up.

Sam started to calm down as the soft melody of Fur Elise played. He had always felt calmer when listening to music boxes. After several minutes of listening to the music coming from the music box, Sam was much calmer.

Sam slowly closed the music box, grabbing the paper as he furiously scribbled a note.

_Don’t blame yourselves for me being dead, I know you didn’t mean it when you wished for this. You were angry, and I can understand that. But see, I’ve got to watch over Dean, because he sure as hell isn’t going to look after himself. So, thank you for looking after me, even if you can’t hear or see me. It means a lot._

Once Sam left the note, he left the house, phasing through the door as he started walking. He had to get back to the hospital, Dean was probably a wreck. The walk from the Ghostfacer’s place to the hospital took about an hour since no one could see or hear Sam, so he couldn’t ask for a ride there. When he finally arrived at the hospital, he phased through the door, and walked up to the front desk.

          There was a woman sitting at her computer, typing furiously, when she felt Sam’s presence. When Sam arrived, she felt a pull in the air, and looked up to see a white string at Sam’s feet. Grabbing a pen and paper she started writing.

          “ _Hello, how can I help you today?”_ She asked. Sam was amazed. This woman could _see_ and _talk_ to him?

          _“Hello, my name is Sam Winchester, and I was wondering if you could tell me if I’m still in the icu or not?”_ Sam wrote.

          _“Yes, you’re still in the icu. Go up three floors, then it’s the third door on your right.”_ She told him.

“Thank you so much.” Sam spoke aloud, walking through the hospital until he eventually got to his room. When he walked in he took the time to take in his body. Sam was now hooked up to a ventilator, which meant that his body wasn’t breathing on its own. A man in a trenchcoat was standing next to Sam’s body, black wings covering his back.

Sam stared at the man’s wings in amazement. _Wait is it considered molestation to touch a man’s wings?_ Sam thought.

          Sam watched as the man put his hand on Sam’s throat, blue glowing veins appearing on his hands. Whatever this man was, he had healing powers, that much Sam figured out.

Sam walked out of the room, letting the stranger get to work.

          Sam thought of the stranger that appeared in his hospital room. What was with his hands, and those wings?

          “Hello?” The voice of a small child asked. Sam slowly followed the voice to see a little girl with a cut on her head, looking afraid.

          “Hello can you see me?” She asked, taking the time to look at Sam.

          “Yes, I can see you.” Sam told her, walking closer. He put his hand on her shoulder, finding that he didn’t fade through her like everyone else. _Wait does that mean she’s like me?_

          “Oh sweetie, what are you doing here?” Sam had started to cry.

          “I don’t know. I remember being in a car accident, and then nothing.” The little girl told him, hating seeing him cry. Her blue dress was covered in blood, but she handed Sam a blue teddy bear.

Sam smiled as he grabbed the bear from the little girl.

          “Aww, thank you.” Sam chuckled, wiping the tears from his face.

          “Why can’t everyone see me?” The little girl asked. Sam froze with that question. He was still struggling with it as an adult, how does he explain this to a child?

          “Well, see we’re… well, we’re away from our bodies right now. See, our bodies are sick, and our spirits are outside of our body, so that it can heal.” Sam tried his best to explain.

          “So we’re like…Casper?” The little girl asked. Sam chuckled.

          “In a way I guess we are.” He told her.

          “Oh, your teddy!” Sam remembered, handing it back to her.

          “I was in a car crash. What happened to you?” She asked.

          “Well, I don’t really remember anything from before three weeks ago. Also, they said something was wrong with my blood, but I kind of left the hospital for a while so I don’t know much else than that.” Sam answered.

          “Is there a way I can talk to my momma? I’ve screamed and screamed, but she doesn’t hear me.” The girl asked.

          “Can you write?” Sam asked.

          “I can’t read yet.” The girl told him.

          “Oh. Maybe you can draw!” Sam suggested.

          “Okay, I’ll try mr…?” She asked, waiting for his name.

          “Oh! How rude of me! I’m Sam Winchester.” Sam introduced. It was strange not introducing himself as Sam Wesson anymore, but it had become a habit when he found out his real name.

          “I’m Natalie Judd.” The little girl answered.

          “Well, Natalie, we’ve both got to get better. Agreed?” Sam asked, hugging her one last time before he returned to his hospital bed. Natalie returned to her hospital bed as well, drawing pictures with the paper and crayons that her mom had brought for her.

          The winged man was sitting in a chair, visibly upset.

          “I’m sorry Sam, I can’t heal you completely.” He apologized. Sam walked over to him, hoping that he could see him.

          “Hey man, can you hear me?” Sam asked.

          “Sam?” The winged man asked, eyes looking towards the sound of Sam’s voice.

          “So first of all, who are you?” Sam asked.

          “My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord.” He told him.

          “Well, that would explain the wings.” Sam chuckled.

          “Wait you can see them?” Cass asked.

          “I take it living people can’t?” Sam asked.

          “Not normally no.” Cass told him. Bobby started walking into the room with Dean, and that’s when Cass disappeared. Bobby sat in the chair opposite of Sam’s bed while Dean sat on the couch. Just then the doctor walked inside.

          “Dean? Can I talk to you, outside?” She asked.

          “Sure, alright.” Dean told her as they walked outside.

          “Now obviously, I have to lie, about this, but your brother has demon blood running through his veins.” She started to explain.

          “D-Demon blood? You’re trying to tell me my brother’s a demon?” Dean asked.

          “Well, he’s part demon yes, but he’s also part human.” She told him.

          “So what are the medical reports going to say?” Dean asked.

          “That he has a rare blood disorder.” She answered.

          “Now have you figured out why he can’t remember anything?” Dean asked.

          “Well, we’re saying that it’s retrograde amnesia, but honestly, with the demon blood, I don’t know what it is.” She explained. Sam had phased outside the door, and he was listening in. He was invisible to everyone but the lady at the front desk, so eavesdropping was kind of awesome when you’re invisible.

          “Do you know when he’s going to wake up?” Dean asked.

          “Honestly, at this point that’s on Sam. We’ve tried transfusions, but I’m afraid that with the demon blood mixed with human blood, that it might conflict with each other. It could explain why he hasn’t woken up. Of course, I had to lie again and say that he was in a coma.” The doctor told him.

          “Say I could get demon blood, is there any way that you could transfuse it to Sam?” Dean asked.

          “You may have to if his condition doesn’t improve.” She sighed.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

          Dean returned to Sam’s room and sat next to Bobby, who had started talking to Sam about more of his memories. When Dean returned to the room, he sat up, looking at Dean.

          “So? What did they say?” He asked.

          “They’ve been trying to give him a transfusion, but apparently, the demon blood in him is conflicting with the human blood they’ve been giving him.” Dean explained.

          “What are we going to do?” Bobby asked.

          “I don’t know. Do you know how to get Demon Blood?” Dean asked.

         

          “I know how to summon a demon, but I doubt they’d give up their blood willingly.” Bobby told him.

          “Once you summon the demon, is there a way to trap it?” Dean asked.

          “I can trap it, but how are you going to sneak in the blood?” Bobby asked.

          “I was planning on putting it in a jug, and calling the doctor so she can meet him behind the hospital.” Dean told him.

          “How do you even know how much to drain? How do you know you won’t kill the demon?” Bobby demanded.

          “Killing the demon is the least of my concerns. My only concern is getting Sam well.” Dean told him, trying not to yell.

          “Then you’d better come with me.” Bobby told him as they left Sam’s room. When they returned to Bobby’s place, Bobby lead Dean to the basement where a Devil’s trap was etched onto the ceiling.

          “What’s that on the ceiling?” Dean asked.

          “It’s a Devil’s trap. We summon a demon; it’s trapped under there.” Bobby explained.

          “Well I’ll let you do this ritual of yours, just take these and uh pour the blood in here.” Dean told him, handing him devices to drain the blood, and several jugs for the blood.

          “Hey uh, why don’t you go rest up. I’ll come get you once I get enough.” Bobby suggested.

          “Where do I?” Dean asked.

          “Oh right. Fourth door from your right upstairs.” Bobby told him. Dean nodded as he left the room, following Bobby’s instructions to the guest room. Once he was there Dean collapsed into the bed, exhausted from two days of being too worried about Sam to sleep.

Sam slowly phased through the front door to Bobby’s house, wanting to check on him. He knew that Bobby wouldn’t be able to see, or hear him, but that didn’t matter to Sam.

          Bobby wasn’t upstairs and Sam would have been worried, if it wasn’t two in the morning. So, Sam walked through the house, until he found Dean sleeping in what appeared to be a guest room.

          “Well I’m glad you’re getting some sleep. I won’t bother you.” Sam whispered, walking past Dean’s room as he went down to the basement. Sam watched as Bobby drained black blood from a person-no a demon’s-arm. The demon was tied to the chair. Sam looked up at the ceiling to see the strange symbol on the wall.

          “Please, let us go.” The demon pleaded, voice weak from blood loss. Sam stared at the jugs on the floor, black blood filling six of them. _Bobby’s draining demons for their blood? Why the hell would he do that_? Sam thought, backing away in fear.

          “Not until I get at least two more jugs of blood filled!” Bobby snapped. Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sam’s blood boiled when he saw this. _He’s killing them! He has enough demon blood, but he’s still killing them, and for what? A solution to save me that may or may not work? I’m leaving._ Sam thought as he stormed out of the house, phasing through every door, wall, and window.

          Sam continued walking, wanting to get as far away from Bobby as he possibly could. He appreciated him going to any lengths to save him, but did he have to drain blood to do it? When Sam left the house, he decided to return to the hospital. Once he got to the hospital, he phased through the doors and walked up to the front desk.

          “Oh hey Sam. Your room is still in the icu. You remember where to go?” The lady asked.

          “Yeah thanks.” Sam told her as he returned to his body. He was no longer hooked up to a ventilator, which meant that when that angel touched his throat, his healing got him breathing on his own. He had been hooked up to an Eeg machine, which Sam found a little nerve-wracking.

          Sam walked away from his body, not wanting to see himself in this state any longer than he had to. Once he walked away, he decided to walk to the Ghostfacer’s place. Sam phased through the front door to find Harry sitting on the couch. When Harry didn’t look up at him, Sam grabbed some paper, and a pen as he tried to turn on the lamp. Instead of the lamp turning on, when Sam touched the lamp, the lights started flickering instead.

          “What in the…Sam? Is that you? Hold on, let me turn on the light.” Harry yawned, turning on the living room lights. Sam put the pen and paper on the table as he waited for Harry to pick it up. When the paper appeared on the table, Harry picked up the pen as he began to write.

          _“_ Hello Sam.” He wrote.

          “What are you doing up so late?” Sam asked.

          “Ed and I had a fight.” Harry answered.

          “I’m sorry. What about?” Sam asked.

          “He still blames himself, and won’t listen to me when I say that it’s not his fault. I tried calling him but he’s either asleep, or ignoring my calls.” Harry explained.

          “You know his address? I can check on him, he’ll never even know I was there.” Sam asked.

          “You would _do_ that for me?” Harry asked.

          “Of course. I owe you that much for not letting me turn into an angry spirit yesterday.” Sam smiled.

          “Hey how did you die anyway, if you don’t mind my asking?” Harry asked.

          “I don’t think I did die.” Sam told him.

          “But how are you a spirit?” Harry asked.

          “I don’t know. All I do know is, I woke up one day staring at my body in the hospital. Now I’ve read a few books about out of body experiences, but I didn’t think they were real until now.” Sam answered.

          “So wait, you’ve been in the hospital all this time?” Harry asked.

          “Yeah. I wish Dean would let them take me off the machines, but I know that he won’t do it. Bobby either.” Sam answered.

          “Wouldn’t you want them to keep fighting for you?” Harry asked. _Does Sam want his body to die?_ Harry wondered.

          “I mean I’m glad they’re fighting for me, but I’m starting to wonder if I’ll ever get back to my body. I mean, my body must be pretty hurt if I’m stuck like this, you know what I mean?” Sam asked.

          “Well here’s Ed’s address. Come see me again some time yeah?” Harry asked, placing the paper on the table.

          “Okay.” Sam told him, grabbing the address as he phased through the front door. He continued walking as he followed the address, using the signs the best he could before he finally stumbled across Ed’s place.

Sam phased through the front door to find Ed passed out on the couch, empty beer bottles on the floor.

          Sam sighed as he walked over to him, placing his cold hand on Ed’s forehead, hoping that it would connect to his skin, and wake him. When Ed felt something cold touch his forehead, that’s when he opened his eyes, startled from the cold contact with his forehead.

          “What…Wha…Sam? Sam is that you?” Ed yawned, slowly turning the light on as he sat up on the couch. He grabbed some paper and a pen from the table, and waiting for Sam to answer.

          “Yes.” Sam wrote.

          “I tried to visit you, in the hospital.” Ed started.

          “You did?” Sam asked.

          “Yeah but they said it was family only.” Ed sighed.

          “You should talk to Harry, he’s worried about you.” Sam told him.

          “So he can say that your current state isn’t my fault? No thanks.” Ed scoffed.

         

          “I _will_ possess you, if you don’t go talk to him!” Sam warned.

          “Okay, okay jeez. No possessing allowed.” Ed protested as he grabbed his phone. Once he grabbed his phone he dialed Harry’s number, hoping that he would pick up.

          “I should go.” Sam wrote as he left the house. Something that he noticed when he woke up outside his body is that spirits didn’t need sleep. So, he used that time to visit the Ghostfacers and the hospital.

Sam returned to Bobby’s house, and that’s when he found Dean on the phone.

          “Yes I got the demon blood. Is there any way you can come here to get it?” Dean asked. Sam got closer to Dean as he listened to the phone call.

          _“You realize that it would look strange for me to be carrying that many jugs to a hospital?” A woman asked._

          “So carry it in a grocery bag. It wouldn’t look as strange then.” Dean suggested.

          “ _Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Give me the address and I’ll drive there.” The woman asked._ Dean spit out Bobby’s address on the phone and once he did that he hung up the phone as he carried the jugs to the living room, setting them on the table.

          The woman arrived around four a.m., and Sam recognized her as the doctor that had figured out that he had demon blood in his body.

          “So this blood, you think it’ll work?” Dean asked.

          “I don’t know for sure, but my theory is that if I mix this blood with the human blood we have on file, it might do some good.” She explained.

Sam stood there for a while, listening. _If this works, and I go back to my body, Do I want this? I mean sure, no one can see me, no one can hear me, but there are other ways to communicate. And you know, I can’t get hurt._

          Sam decided to take one last stroll, since he figured that this would be his last day as a spirit. He walked over to a bar, knowing that no one would see him. When he walked inside, a distraught woman ran into him, and once she did that, Sam was possessing her body.

          “Well, this is a problem.” Sam muttered, looking down at the heels the woman was wearing. He tried to walk, but the heels made his feet hurt.

          “Screw this.” He growled, smashing the heel against the door as he used it to break the heels off the shoes. Once the heels were gone, he put the shoes back on as he slowly walked away from the bar. He noticed a phone in the woman’s purse. He almost called Dean out of habit, before he realized that he wouldn’t recognize this body’s voice.

So, he walked back into the bar and sat down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get twelve chapters done during Nanowrimo, but I haven't proofread them yet, so I can't post them all yet.


	6. Chapter 6

 

          Sam sat at the bar, looking through the woman he was possessing’s purse. It had lots of makeup, but inside a zipper was her wallet. Sam slowly unzipped her wallet, looking at the woman’s I.D.

_So, her name is Sally Judd. I wonder if she’s related to Natalie?_

Sam looked through the woman’s phone, going through her contacts. Most of the contacts were insignificant, until he found the name Natalie. _Are you serious? You’re out slutting it up at some bar instead of visiting your daughter?_ Sam sighed. Sam wanted out of this body, and he wanted out of it _now_. So, he walked to the women’s toilets, going to the sink as he left the woman’s body. Once he left the woman’s body, he left the women’s restroom as he started walking.

          The bar was covered in a dark shadow, and lots of demons were surrounding it. When the demons noticed Sam, they let out a blood curdling scream as they looked at Sam. Sam started running, fearing what they would do to him. What he didn’t expect, was to teleport about a mile up the road, away from the demons.

          “Holy crap! What the hell was that?” Sam gasped. Sam looked at his location to find that he was in front of the hospital.

          “I can _teleport?_ ” Sam shrieked, attempting to phase through the door. Sam found himself slamming backwards when he hit the door, into a tree.

          “What the hell?” He shrieked. When that didn’t work, Sam focused on his body, finding himself teleporting to it. He looked at the i.v. attached to his arm. Demon blood was mixed with human blood. Sam walked over to his body, looking at it closer. He attempted to grab his hand, hoping that he could force his spirit back to his body.

He sighed when the hand remained slack against his hand.

          “I don’t know what to do. How do I return to my body?” Sam thought out loud. Sam tried slapping his body awake, a desperate attempt to get back to his body. He sighed when it didn’t work.

          “Why can’t I _do_ this?” He screamed. Dean walked into the room, eyes red from dried tears. Twelve months, it had been twelve months, and Sam still hasn’t woken up. Dean had tried to be strong for Sam, he did, but Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Tonight, was the first night that Dean had allowed himself to feel, and tonight was when he fell apart.

          Dean gripped Sam’s hand for the first time tonight. Sam looked so pale, so fragile, but Dean needed him to know that he was here.

          “Come on man _, wake up_. I need you.” Dean begged, moving Sam’s hair from his face. Color had returned to Sam’s face, much to Dean and the doctor’s relief.

          “Come on I’ll get you one of those salads you like. Huh?” Dean pleaded. Sam’s body didn’t move. Dean sighed as he grabbed Sam’s hand.

          “Come on man, _please_.” Dean pleaded. Sam sighed. He wanted more than anything to get back to his body, but he couldn’t figure out how. Dean sat with Sam for a while, not wanting to go home without him.

He hadn’t been in his apartment in a month since Sam was here.

He’d pay his rent online when the bill was due, and he’d stay with Sam.

          “You are coming back aren’t you Sam?” Dean asked. Sam walked over to his body, slapping his face as hard as he possibly could.

Sam sighed when that didn’t work, and that’s when he decided to walk down to the hospital’s chapel. When Sam got there, he phased through the stained glass, sitting on one of the benches as he began to pray.

          “Um, I don’t really remember how to do this, but um I’ve seen some people do this while I’ve been down here so, I’m just going to do it. Look, I don’t know if anyone is listening, but I’m desperate here, so. Look Dean misses me, and I can’t get back to my body. It was awesome at first, but, now I just want to wake up. I need to get back to my body, and I can’t do it.” Sam pleaded, looking up at the stained-glass windows. When Sam finished his prayer, he looked up again, expecting some lights, or whispering, or something to give him a sign that it worked, but nothing happened. Sam sighed when nothing happened, and he decided to go check in on Natalie.

          Bobby walked into Sam’s room to see Dean’s tired eyes.

          “Hey, I’ll watch over him, you go get some sleep.” Bobby demanded.

          “ _No_ Bobby I-“ Dean tried to protest.

          “I _mean_ it, go! And _do not_ drive yourself there!” Bobby demanded.

          “Okay, okay.” Dean yawned, calling for a cab. The cab arrived somewhere after 8:00 a.m., and it dropped Dean off at his apartment. Dean hadn’t set foot in his apartment in a month, and normally he’d protest, but he was too exhausted to care. After tipping his driver, Dean walked inside his apartment, flipping on light switches as he collapsed into his bed.

          A nurse walked into Sam’s room, making sure to do their daily care routine. Once he was done he looked up at Bobby.

          “You look exhausted, if you don’t mind my saying so.” He commented.

          “It’s been rough.” Bobby told him.

          “Sir, why don’t you go home? Get some rest. We’ll call you if he wakes up.” He begged. Bobby had been up for at least twenty-four hours, and the nurse didn’t like that.

          “You promise?” Bobby demanded, slowly getting up.

          “We promise.” The nurse told him as Bobby called for a cab. Once Bobby’s cab was here, he returned to his house, collapsing into his bed as he let sleep take him. Dean’s phone rang early the next morning, and that’s when he answered the phone, slowly sitting up.

          “Your brother’s awake.” The voice spoke on the phone.

          “Is he…is he okay?” Dean asked.

          “Well, he’s a little out of it, so why don’t you both get some rest, and you can see him tomorrow.” The voice suggested.

          “Alright, you have a good day now.” Dean yawned, hanging up the phone as he went back to sleep. Dean woke up sometime around noon the next day, and that’s when he and Bobby decided to visit Sam.

Dean walked into Sam’s room, sitting next to Bobby in the chair.

          “Okay, that’s creepy.” Dean muttered, looking at Sam’s unfocused eyes.

          “He’s still recovering Dean. You don’t just wake up fine from a coma like in the movies.” Bobby told him.

          “He’s just staring, I mean he won’t even look at us.” Dean sighed.

          “I know Dean, but you’ve got to be patient with him. A coma takes a lot out of a person.” Bobby sighed. Dean sat with Sam for most of the day, what little time he had before the nurses and Doctors worked with Sam to aid his recovery.

          Sam’s recovery was agonizingly slow, and Sam was extremely frustrated.

          “Dean, how are you so _patient_ with all this? I’m like a friggin _toddler_ in all this!” Sam complained.

          “I know you’re frustrated, but you’ve got to be patient.” Dean tried to reassure him.

          “ _No_ Dean! It’s been six months, and I’m still learning basic things like I’m two!” Sam snapped.

          “I know Sam, but we can’t push this. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean told him. Sam sighed as he collapsed in his bed, too tired to continue arguing. Dean had let him stay in his apartment, not wanting him to have to stay in the hospital any longer. He knew Sam was frustrated, hell he was frustrated too, but he knew that getting upset wouldn’t help him recover.

          Dean was startled by a loud thump against the window.

          “What the-“ He yawned, slowly opening the window. A brown haired man wearing a trench coat climbed in from the window, gently closing it as he looked at Dean. Dean felt a sharp pain in his head when he looked at this guy, memories flashing in his head.

_A voice whispered in Dean’s head, whispering the name Castiel repeatedly._

_Several memories flooded in at once, all having to do with this Castiel and how he and Dean knew each other._

          “Dean, Dean! Can you _hear_ me?” Cass called, his hand gently touching his forehead. Dean’s eyes refused to open, each memory more painful than the last. Dean woke about an hour later to see Cass’s worried eyes.

          “Cass? What are you doing here? Can you heal him?” Dean asked, pulling him in for a hug. Cass stared at him awkwardly, not sure why he was hugging him.

          “It’s a hug. I’m happy to see you.” Dean explained. Cass chuckled at his statement.

          “I’m just so glad you remember me.” Cass sniffled. Dean then noticed the redness in his eyes. _Has he been crying?_

          “I’m sorry, that must have been hell.” Dean apologized.

          “Not like you can help it.” Cass told him.

          “So can you heal him or not?” Dean demanded.

          “I’ve been trying, but I’m not able to.” Cass informed.

          “Man, I’m sorry, I know you’re trying. I’m just…I’m trying to be patient for Sam, but Cass, he’s so frustrated, and-“ Dean tried to say.

          “I understand Dean. It’s not your fault.” Cass tried to reassure him.

Sam slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voices in the room.

          “Hey, you two, save the yak yaks for later. _Some_ of us, are trying to sleep!” Sam complained, turning the other direction. Dean and Cass started laughing when Sam said that, and that’s when they left the room.

          “I just, I know recovery isn’t easy, but I want to him to be _better_ so we can go on a hunt together again. I miss it you know?” Dean sighed.

          “Have you considered going on a hunt when Sam is asleep?” Cass asked.

          “What? No, I’m not going to _abandon_ Sam when he hasn’t fully recovered!” Dean snapped.

          “But you miss hunting.” Cass was confused.

          “Yes, but Sam is more important.” Dean protested.

          “He’d recover much faster at the hospital.” Cass reminded him.

          “And maybe he would, but I’m not leaving him there. I’ll make sure he recovers. That much I’m certain of.” Dean growled. _How dare you suggest that I abandon him. Are you insane Cass_? He thought. He wanted to chew Cass out, oh, he really did, but Cass was just trying to help.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

          Sam woke sometime in the afternoon as he reached for his phone. Slowly, he opened his eyes, sitting up as he dialed the number for the hospital. Sam waited for a while before someone picked up the other line.

          “Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me how a Natalie Judd was doing?” Sam asked.

          “Sir, I’m so sorry, but Natalie passed away last week.” The voice apologized. Sam’s blood boiled at that statement, and that’s when he slammed his phone against the wall, screaming with anger. The phone was smashed when he slammed it, but Sam was too angry to care.

Tears poured from his eyes as he thought of Natalie.

          _She was just a little girl. She was only six years old. Did her doctors even try to save her life? What the hell happened?_ Sam was going to bring her a cake on her birthday next month, and now that will never happen. That was when Sam rushed out of the room, grabbing his keys as he got into the Impala, slamming the door as hard as he could as he buckled himself in.

          Sam could hear Dean calling for him as he drove off, too upset to stop. _How can a hospital, possibly allow this to happen? What were they doing that whole time? Did they even try? And what about her mother, did she even fight for her?_

Sam eventually pulled into the cemetery, asking where the children’s headstones are. Once he was told where they were, Sam walked over to Natalie’s grave, collapsing in front of it as tears poured from his eyes.

          “This isn’t fair, you know? It isn’t fair that I lived, and you died. You were only six years old. Children aren’t supposed to _die_. They’re supposed to live a happy, full life. They’re not supposed to die in some hospital, fighting for their life.” Sam spoke.

          “I was going to bring you gifts on your birthday, and now, you’ll never receive them.” Sam was numb. He had cried so much when he found out about her death. Sam was exhausted, he was angry, he wanted to know why, and he couldn’t get any of those answers.

          So, he tied a red ribbon around the Teddy Bear’s neck that he had bought, and he placed it on Natalie’s tombstone. When Sam placed the teddy bear on her tombstone, it started raining, but Sam was too exhausted to move. He sat there for a while in silence, the rain pouring onto his clothes. Sam shivered from the cold, too exhausted to get up.

          Sam was drenched from head to toe, and the rain was still pouring, but Sam didn’t get up. What use was his life, when a little girl was dead? So, he lay in the grass, his head resting against her headstone.

          Maybe if he lay here long enough, then he would be with his mom, and his father again. Sam closed his eyes, the rain continuing to pour against his back. Sam had fallen asleep to the sound of rain, sweet bliss overtaking him at the thought of being with John and Mary again.

          Dean looked around the apartment frantically, searching each, and every room for Sam. Where the hell did he go, and why had he been out for so long?      Dean eventually found Sam’s phone. It had been smashed to pieces, but he did notice that the last place he called was a hospital.

Dean grabbed an umbrella, and that’s when he got in his car, driving around as he looked for Sam.

          Eventually he found Sam’s car parked in the parking lot of a cemetery, and that’s when he went to look for Sam, holding his umbrella to shield himself from the rain. He checked each plot until he found a figure pressed up against a child’s grave, and that’s when he found Sam.

          Sam had fallen asleep out here. Dean wiped the dried tears from Sam’s eyes, taking off his jacket as he covered Sam with his own.

Dean looked at Sam’s car.

          He knew Sam would be pissed if he left his car here, so he hooked Sam’s car to his own, intending on towing it home. Once he secured the car Dean returned to Sam, frantically shaking his shoulders.

          When Dean started shaking Sam’s shoulders, Sam slowly opened his eyes to see Dean’s face staring up at him.

          “Dean?” Sam asked with confusion.

         

          “Come on, let’s get you out of this rain before you freeze to death.” Dean demanded, helping Sam up. Sam continued to shiver as Dean helped him in the car.

          “No, no, no you’ll get your jacket wet.” Sam protested, having realized that Dean had given him his jacket. Dean turned on the heater, hoping to get Sam warm.

          “Just hold on Sam, okay?” Dean begged, covering him with some leftover blankets. When they got to Dean’s apartment, Dean helped Sam out of the car as he rushed him inside.

         

          “Come on Sam, we’ve got to get you out of those wet clothes.” Dean demanded.

          “At least buy me dinner first.” Sam joked as he walked into the bathroom to change. Once he was dressed Sam walked over to Dean’s room, chuckling when he found him snoring. Sam grabbed a marker from the nightstand, drawing a mustache on Dean’s face. Sam was going to take a picture with his phone, when he remembered that he had trashed it.

          Sam sighed as he wiped the ink from Dean’s face. Once it was gone, he started shaking him.

          “Hey, wake up jerk, you’re hogging the bed!” He complained. Dean moaned in protest as he pulled Sam in the bed. Sam chuckled as he lay next to Dean, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

          _John watched as Sam was painfully forced up to the ceiling. Sam whimpered with pain as the demon laughed, forcing him up to the ceiling._

_“NO!” John screamed, trying to reach for the colt. The demon looked at John, sending him flying. John’s head smacked against the nightstand. John watched as Sam’s body was set ablaze._

          Sam bolted upright from the nightmare, cold sweat on his forehead. He stared into the darkness, trying to ground himself as he slowly separated himself from the nightmare. When Dean felt Sam shift, he yawned, slowly opening his eyes.

          “Sammy you alright?” Dean asked, slowly sitting up as he turned on the lamp. It was then that Dean took the time to look at Sam. Sam was covered in sweat.

          “Hey, you’re sweating. You okay?” Dean asked, slowly getting up as he dampened a rag. Once the rag was damp Dean sat back down again, wiping the sweat from Sam’s face. Sam slowly relaxed when he felt the cool rag on his face. The cool water from the cloth helped calm him from his nightmare, and that’s when Sam slowly looked at Dean.

          “Did you have a nightmare?” Dean asked, scooting closer to Sam.

          “Yeah.” Sam answered simply.

          “Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked.

          “There was a demon, and it forced me to the ceiling. John was looking up at me, watching as I burned.” Sam yawned. Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder in a reassuring manner.

          “You know that was just a _dream,_ right? You’re okay, you’re here with me.” Dean told him.

          “I know, but I wish John was here, you know?” Sam told him.

         

          “Yeah, I do too Sammy.” Dean sighed. Sam looked up at the calendar in the room, when he realized that it was Mary’s birthday.

          “Hey Dean? It’s Mary’s birthday.” Sam sighed.

          “What kind of flowers should we buy?” Dean asked.

          “White lilies.” Sam answered.

          “Alright, I’ll drive.” Dean told him.

          “Why can’t _I_ drive?” Sam demanded.

          “Sam, you’re still recovering, we don’t want to push it.” Dean warned.

          “That’s bullshit Dean, and _you know it_! I’ve been awake for a month, and you still won’t let me do _anything_ for myself! ” Sam screamed, clenching his fist with anger.

          “Look, Sam, I know you’re frustrated, but I wouldn’t be able to _live_ with myself if I pushed you too far before you were ready.” Dean told him.

“Ugh, fine!” Sam growled as they got into Dean’s car and buckled up. Dean drove to a florist shop, still sitting in the driver’s seat.

          “I’ll get them.” Sam chuckled, walking inside the shop. When Sam walked inside, he stroked each flower before he found the White lilies.

Sam grabbed a handful as he walked up to the counter, paying for them as he got back in the car.

          “Did you get them?” Dean asked.

          “Yeah. I decided to get the plastic ones so they don’t wilt.” Sam told him, holding onto the flowers.

          “Why didn’t you get them?” Sam asked. _I’m glad that he let me do something for once. He’s treating me like I’m fragile._

         

          “You were the one complaining that you wanted to do some things for yourself.” Dean reminded him.

          “Yeah, but this is the _first_ thing you’ve let me do alone since I woke up. You treat me like a damn _toddler_ , like I’m made of _glass_ Dean! Get off my _back_ for once Dean!” Sam shouted, unable to contain his anger any longer.

          “I’m _sorry_ Sam!” Dean shrieked. _I didn’t realize that he felt this way. I was just trying not to hurt him by pushing him too far._

          “You know, if you had just let the hospital do their jobs, you wouldn’t have to be afraid of pushing me too far.” Sam snapped. _Why couldn’t you just leave me at the hospital? I hunted just fine without you, I think I could do it again._ Sam thought.

          “I will _never_ abandon you Sam! I don’t care what happens, but as long as _I’m still breathing_ , I’m going to make _damn_ sure that I’ll be _by your side_ , _no matter what_!” Dean shouted.

          “You want mom to hear us arguing? Huh? Oh, yeah, that’ll be a pleasant sight on her birthday.” Sam scoffed. Dean sighed as he calmed down for a while.

          “Look, I’m sorry alright? Let’s discuss this after mom’s birthday, okay?” Dean sighed as they parked at the cemetery. Once they parked Sam got the directions to Mary’s plot, and that’s when Sam placed the flowers in the empty vase.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on proofreading chapters 8-11 so be patient with me.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait, I have to _drink_ your hair?” Dean scoffed.

          “You want it to work or not?” Sam asked.

          “And where do we get this mysterious root?” Dean asked.

          “I don't know, I was hoping Bobby might know.” Sam answered.

          “Let’s get back to the motel before you pass out.” Sam demanded.

          “How did you-“ Dean started to ask.

          “Dude, your eyes are as red as a stop sign. It’s pretty obvious that you haven’t been sleeping, so come on.” Sam told him, getting in the front seat as Dean buckled himself in the back. Once they were buckled in, Sam drove back to the motel. Once he parked the car, Sam turned off the engine and went to the back of the car.

          “Dean wake up, we’re here.” Sam called, shaking him awake.

          “What-Huh? Oh.” He yawned, getting out of the car. Once he was standing, Sam helped Dean into the motel as he closed the door.

          “God, I’m so tired!” Dean complained.

          “You could have told me that you needed rest Dean.” Sam sighed.

          “Yeah, but it’s mom’s birthday.” Dean told him. Sam then dialed Bobby’s number, hoping that he would pick up.

          “Hello?” Bobby’s voice spoke on the phone.

          “Hey Bobby. You wouldn’t know where I could get a hold of African Dream Root by any chance would you?” Sam asked.

          “No, I can’t say that I do.” Bobby told him.

          “Alright, well you take care now.” Sam told him as he hung up the phone. Once he did that, Sam pulled out his laptop and started searching for it. After about an hour he found a shop just outside of town.

          “Hey Dean, I found it! Why don’t you stay here while I go get the supplies?” Sam asked.

          “Okay.” Dean yawned as Sam got in his car. Dean’s car was way too fancy for Sam’s taste, so he got in the impala. The drive took about forty minutes, and that’s when Sam pulled into the parking lot of a world market.

          “Okay, so if my readings are correct, it should be here.” Sam muttered as he walked inside.

          “Oh a customer! What can I do you for?” The man at the counter asked.

          “Hey, uh, do you sell African Dream Root by any chance?” Sam asked.

          “Aisle eight.” The man answered simply.

          “Thanks.” Sam told him as he walked to the aisle. Once Sam grabbed the root, he grabbed the rest of the ingredients for the tea as he paid for them.

          “Thank you, come again!” The man greeted as Sam left the store. Once Sam had the ingredients, he got back in the car and drove back to the motel. When Sam got back to the motel, Dean had fallen asleep.

Sam got the ingredients from the shopping bag, and that’s when he boiled the tea. Once the tea was made, Sam poured it into a cup, and that’s when he put in the dream root.

          “Okay, let’s get started.” He muttered, putting in the ground ginger.

Dean was sleeping peacefully, and Sam wasn’t going to wake him just yet.

Next he put in the cinnamon, mixing the ingredients to make the tea stronger.

          Once those were mixed, he decided to put honey in the tea. Next he mixed the ingredients again, making sure that they were evenly blended. Finally, he pulled a piece of his hair, dropping it in the tea. Next he made a second cup for himself, putting sugar instead of honey in his.

          Now that the tea was made, Sam walked over to Dean and started shaking him.

          “Huh? Wha?” Dean yawned, slowly opening his eyes.

          “I got the tea ready.” Sam told him.

          “Okay.” Dean yawned as Sam handed him the tea. Sam crawled over to the bed as he stared at the tea.

          “Okay, we drink on the count of three. You ready?” Sam asked. Once he counted to three, they both drank the tea, instantly falling asleep.

_When Dean opened his eyes, he found himself in a nursery._

_Sam was standing outside the door, finding himself unable to enter the threshold._

_Dean stared down at the baby in the crib, recognizing it as Sam. A man was standing over the crib when suddenly Mary Winchester slowly walked in._

_“John? Is he hungry?” She yawned. The man looked at her, and when he did Dean could see yellow eyes staring back at her._

_Dean watched as the demon forced Mary to the ceiling, and that’s when she caught on fire._

_“No, No, NO!” Dean screamed as the memory faded. The next scene had a young Dean in a garage next to John._

_“Hey Dean, I’ve got something for you.” John smiled._

_“Another gun?” Dean chuckled. John uncovered the tarp to reveal Sam’s car._

_“Wait John gave this car to you?” Sam asked with confusion. Dean and Sam continued to walk through the dream as more and more memories appeared._ Sam’s eyes flashed open around six, and that’s when Dean woke up thrashing.

          “Whoa, whoa! Dean, Dean you’re okay!” Sam called, holding him down so he doesn’t hurt himself. Dean eventually calmed down and opened his eyes.

          “Dude, you were out of it longer than me, I was afraid that I’d accidentally killed you.” Sam told him.

          “That… was horrible.” Dean told him as he slowly sat up.

          “Well, Dad giving you the Impala certainly explains why I love it so much.” Sam told him.

          “Hey Sam, you remembered how mom died, and you’re not going to like it.” Dean told him as he pulled him closer.

          “Well, I still want to know.” Sam told him.

          “Okay, so, you were six months old right?” Dean stated.

          “Uh huh.” Sam muttered, waiting on him to continue.

          “And this yellow eyed demon came into your nursery and he, uh… he forced her onto the ceiling and set her ablaze.” Dean told him.

          “Then she died like this other woman I apparently knew in college. She died the same way.” Sam sighed.

          “Why can’t we remember any part of our lives? It doesn’t make sense.” Dean asked.

          “I’ve been asking that for a while Dean.” Sam sighed.

          “Hey Dean?” Sam started to ask.

          “What is it Sam?” Dean asked.

          “You think you could teach me how to operate that fancy car of yours?” Sam asked.

          “Come on.” Dean chuckled as he got in the passenger seat of his car. Sam sat at the front as Dean started the lesson.

                   “Alright, you see that button above the radio?” Dean asked.

          “Yeah?” Sam asked.

          “So that’s going to let you program the gps, alright? Now, once you push the button a screen’s going to pop up, okay?” Dean explained. Sam nodded as he pushed the button.

          “Alright, you’re going to tap the where to button.” Dean told him. Sam looked around the car in confusion. Dean chuckled as he grabbed Sam’s hand.

          “It’s a touch screen.” He told him.

          “Oh.” Sam chuckled as he put his finger on the screen.

Sam watched in amazement as the screen changed to where he would input the address. Dean chuckled as he watched Sam. He was like a child with a new toy.

          “Okay, so you’re going to type in an address.” Dean told him. Sam tapped the area that would tell them where to go, and he started typing in Bobby’s address.

Once Sam hit enter the gps started speaking.

          “Location entered.” The voice spoke. Sam jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Eventually he found the cancel button, and that’s when he turned off the gps.

“Okay, so what now?” Sam asked. Dean walked Sam through using the radio, and that’s when Sam had decided that he had had enough.

          “Alright, that’s enough for one day.” Sam told him as he went back inside the motel. When Dean got inside Sam sat on the couch, grabbing the remote as he started flipping through channels.

 

 

 

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for Nanowrimo. I didn't hit the 50,000 word count, but I'm still going to post it anyway for ya'll to enjoy.


End file.
